


Going Down, Down, Down

by TooManyOTPsSendHelp



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Negan is a dick, carl is 18, carl loves it, ish, slight blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyOTPsSendHelp/pseuds/TooManyOTPsSendHelp
Summary: “I’m busy, Carl.” Rick sighed into his cellphone. He glanced in the rearview mirror at the disheveled biker in the back seat of his squad car, and received a shit-eating smirk in return.“I know, Dad, but I sort of missed the bus.” Carl’s eye darted around the quickly emptying school parking lot.“Carl...” Rick rubbed his free hand over his eyes. “I’ve got a detainee in the back, I have to take him to the station.” His eyes connected with the biker’s in the mirror again, and somehow, the smirk was bigger.“It’s fine, Dad, I’ll be good.” Rick sighed yet again, and moved the gearshift into drive.“It’s not you I’m worried about. I’m there in five.”





	Going Down, Down, Down

“I’m busy, Carl.” Rick sighed into his cellphone. He glanced in the rear view mirror at the disheveled biker in the back seat of his squad car, and received a shit-eating smirk in return.  
“I know, Dad, but I sort of missed the bus.” Carl’s eye darted around the quickly emptying school parking lot.  
“Carl...” Rick rubbed his free hand over his eyes. “I’ve got a detainee in the back, I have to take him to the station.” His eyes connected with the biker’s in the mirror again, and somehow, the smirk was bigger.  
“It’s fine, Dad, I’ll be good.” Rick sighed yet again, and moved the gearshift into drive.  
“It’s not you I’m worried about. I’m there in five.”  
-_-_-_-  
Carl bounced his knee and kept his eyes trained on the floorboard. He could practically feel the biker’s eyes burning into the back of his head. He had only caught a glimpse as he climbed in, and the image kept replaying in Carl’s mind. The way the leather jacket stretched across the man’s shoulders, like it would fall apart if it was tried any more. The handkerchief that was tied around his thick neck was once white, now stained with the blood that steadily dripped from the man’s nose. And God, Carl couldn’t stop thinking about the way the man’s eyes had raked over his body.  
Rick spoke lowly into his radio, and the biker slid to the passenger side of the car. He leaned forward slowly, watching the teenager squirm in his seat.  
“Goddamn, you’re fuckin’ pretty.” His deep voice carried into Carl’s ear, unbeknownst to Rick. The sentence sent a shiver down Carl’s spine, and he turned his eye to the window. “And what’s with the eye patch, are you some kind of fuckin’ pirate?” He chuckled, and their eyes connected through the crack between the headrest and the car wall. Carl slowly shook his head, and the biker’s grin slipped for a second. Within seconds in was back, and he was whispering in Carl’s ear again.  
“Are you even legal, baby? I need to know if I can have what I want. Or are you gonna fuckin’ send me straight to hell?”  
Carl’s eyes widened, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. The biker’s eyes were drawn to the movement, and he opened his mouth to speak again—  
“Dammit, get away from my son.” Rick’s voice cut through the tension, and snapped the biker back to his original position.  
“Calm down, Officer Dick, its just a little conversation.” The biker’s smirk seemed like it was glued on, and his lips barely moved to speak.  
“Negan, I will ‘accidentally’ run you over with this car.” Rick’s eyes burned into Negan’s, his mouth a firm line. Carl’s ears buzzed; he had a name to match the dark eyes that were seared into his brain.  
“Officer Dick, you wound me!” Negan rolled his eyes, and chuckled deep in his throat. He glanced over to Carl again, pleased when Carl was looking back at him. Negan winked slowly, his tongue tracing the part of his lips.  
The car came to a stop and snapped Carl out of his trance. He straightened up and saw that they were already at the station. Damn.  
“Stay here, Carl.” Rick climbed out of the car, pulling his sheriff’s hat on as he went. He waved to someone inside and they came out to talk to him.  
“Carl, is it?” Carl nodded and Negan kept talking, “You didn’t answer my question, Carl. Is the boy I’m going to be goddamn thinking about for the next fourty-fuckin’-eight hours old enough to be fucked raw?” Carl’s whimper could be heard throughout the car. He shifted in his seat to face the passenger window, and hoped his dad didn’t see how red his face got.  
The two officers stood feet from the car, and the thrill of it made Carl’s skin crawl. He smiled as he looked at Negan, attempting to look as sultry as he could. “He’s old enough to suck your cock until you blackout.” Negan’s mouth opened in shock, his smirk somehow still there. Before he could retort, the door was opened, and Negan was being pulled, very roughly, out of the car.  
He looked back over his shoulder, just long enough to catch Carl’s wink, disappeared into the police station.  
-_-_-_-  
The car ride back to their house was quiet, but only for a minute or two.  
“What did he say to you?” Rick’s sharp voice cut through Carl’s memory of how Negan had looked at him, the fire he had in his eyes.  
“What? Oh, nothing, really. What did he do anyways?” Carl tried to seem nonchalant, though it was a question that had plagued his mind for a while.  
“He just got in a fight. Why was he looking at you like that when I pulled him out, Carl?” Rick’s hands tightened on the wheel.  
“Oh. Well, he said he was going to be out soon, and I said he was going to be in jail for a very, very long time.” Carl looked at his dad, and relaxed when Rick’s face softened. It seemed like he took the bait. Carl settled back and enjoyed the rest of the ride.  
-_-_-_-  
The clock read 2:37 a.m. Carl groaned, and rolled over on his back. His mind drifted to earlier that day, with the handsome biker. ‘Negan’ his brain supplied, and the thought of his name alone made Carl’s dick perk up. He slid one hand down his torso, wishing it was Negan’s. Carl thought of the man’s eyes, how dark and lust filled they were. He thought of Negan’s voice, how he said Carl’s name. Carl thought what that voice would sound like moaning, how deep or guttural it would be. Within a few short strokes, the teen was coming fast and hard. Carl panted and wiped his hands on his sheets.  
“I’m going to hell.” Carl sighed and rolled over onto his side, wondering what he got himself into.  
-_-_-_-  
Carl ran around the corner, into an alleyway and smacked into a brick wall. The brick wall groaned, and reached out to grab Carl’s shoulders. Carl looked up, and was shocked to find the wall was not a wall, and instead the man he had been dreaming about for weeks, Negan.  
“Whoa there, baby. Where’s the fire?” That deep voice seemed to cut through Carl’s bones, and he forgot why he was running in the first place. That is, until he heard a laugh behind him.  
“Baby?” Ron teased, “I always knew you were a pussy, Carl, but I didn’t know you were bent.” Carl tensed at the words, his face clouded. Negan watched Carl for a second, and then took a step around the teenager, squeezing his arm when he started to protest. Negan walked forward slowly, face hardened and eyes dark.  
“Now, we wouldn’t want anything bad to fuckin’ happen to the good doctor’s son, now would we?” Ron’s face paled, and he shook his head quickly.  
“Good. Wise choice. Oh, and if I hear one word about you even fuckin’ looking at my boy wrong, you will severely regret it. Am I fuckin’ clear?” Negan’s voice was cold and his posture threatening. Ron nodded and ran away like a dog with his tail between his legs.  
As soon as Ron was out of sight, Negan turned to face Carl, and the anger disappeared from his face. Carl pouted, and opened his mouth to tell Negan off, when he was pushed against the actual brick wall.  
“Don’t start with me, baby. Did I not just save you from a fuckin’ beating?” At Carl’s shrug, Negan rolled his eyes. “And, can you honestly look me in my goddamn eyes and tell me that didn’t turn you the fuck on?” His signature smirk was back, and Carl wanted to punch it off the older man’s face.  
“Shut up, Negan.” Carl tried to push the biker off, but the man growled and shoved a knee between Carl’s legs, pressing against the hardness he found there. Carl groaned and slumped in Negan’s arms.  
“That’s what I fuckin’ thought, baby.” Negan slowly tilted Carl’s head up, silently asking for permission. Carl rolled his eye and grabbed Negan by the collar of his worn leather jacket.  
“Look at you being all sweet, baby.” Negan growled low in his throat and kissed Carl, hard. They fought for dominance, teeth clashing, and someone’s lip being bitten, before Carl reluctantly gave in. Negan released Carl’s arms and slid his hands down the teenager’s back, lower and lower, until they cupped the ass Negan had been thinking about for weeks, as it was the one part of Carl he hadn’t seen.  
“Wait, Negan,” Carl breathed, “someone could see.” Negan chuckled darkly, his hands still kneading Carl’s ass.  
“Would you like that, baby? Someone catching a glimpse of the goddamn sheriff’s son being felt up by a fuckin’ criminal?” Carl groaned at the tone of Negan’s voice, almost mocking, yet lustful. Carl managed to croak out another plead, but Negan ignored it.  
“You don’t know how much I wanna fuck you, baby.” Negan kissed down Carl’s neck until he reached his prominent collarbone, biting slightly where Carl’s shoulder met his neck.  
“Don’t you dare leave me a hickey, Negan!” Carl whined, his fingers tangled in Negan’s short hair. In retaliation, Negan bit harder, making Carl squirm.  
A siren starts in the distance, almost making Carl jump out of his skin. Negan chuckles, his teeth still attached to Carl’s neck. Carl hissed and tried to push him off.  
“Does that scare you, Carl? Could it be your Daddy?” Negan licked a thick stripe up Carl’s throat. The siren grows louder and Negan pulled away, glancing to the opening of the alleyway. The police car flashed by, the lights illuminating the alleyway momentarily. The pair locked eyes and Carl squirmed impatiently.  
“What’s that, baby?” Negan chuckled, wide palms bruising Carl’s hips. The teenager huffed and grinded into the older male. “If you want something from me, all you have to do is fuckin’ ask, baby.” Carl rolled his eye and stared up at Negan.  
“Fine. I want you to fucking fuck me like you fucking said you would.” Negan’s mouth opened, a wet sort of pop rang out in the alley. A quiet chuckle fell out, which startled the duo into action; the biker gripped Carl’s hair and pulled, making the younger moan. At the loud sound, Negan backed away, and gasped for air. He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair, eyes flickering over Carl’s body. Carl crossed his arms and pushed himself off the wall, taking a step towards Negan.  
“Alright, let’s go.” At Carl’s quizzical look, the biker smirked. “We’re going somewhere a bit more private.” Carl’s eye lit up, and he returned Negan’s smirk with one of his own. The pair walked to his motorcycle, parked a block away. Carl occasionally glanced around to make sure that there was no one was watching. Negan wrapped his hand around Carl’s shoulder, staring down at him.  
“Afraid you’re gonna get caught, baby?” Carl groaned, looked blankly at the older male, then reached his hand up and brought their mouths together. The kiss helped to calm Carl’s fears, and remind Negan exactly why he was going straight to hell. Carl gratefully accepted the helmet that was shoved into his hands. They straddled the bike, and with one last grin exchanged, the duo was flying down the street.  
-_-_-_-  
Carl’s legs shook as he climbed off the bike. He pulled the helmet off and set it on then gave it to Negan, nervously glancing around. They had pulled up to a charming house on the outside of town. The older male was regarding Carl, and for once, there was no smirk in sight.  
“Carl, you don’t have to-” He was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his, and Negan’s hands came to wrap around the younger’s hips.  
“Please.” Carl muttered, face flushed. Negan nodded and unlocked the door, and pinned Carl against the wall inside.  
“Negan...” Carl groaned as Negan mapped Carl’s body with his hands. “Negan, please.” The older male buried his head in the crook of Carl’s neck; his tongue ran over the mark he had made earlier. He nodded and slid his hands down Carl’s body, signaling for Carl to wrap his legs around the biker. Carl wrapped his arms around Negan’s neck, letting the other male guide his body. Situated properly, Negan walked them both to his bedroom, dropping Carl onto the soft bed. Carl sat up on his elbows, eye was wide as he stared up at the attractive man shrugging his leather jacket off. The younger male felt like his head was spinning, but he gained enough sense to kick his shoes off, earning a deep chuckle from Negan.  
The latter tugged his white shirt off, making Carl groan at the sight of the biker’s tattoos. Carl sat up, reaching out a hand to trace over the black ink. Negan’s hand came up to tangle in Carl’s hair, his fingers catching on the bandage wrapped around the younger’s head.  
“You know,” Negan spoke into the heavy air, “I’ve been wondering what the fuck’s under this dirty thing.” Carl’s blue eye met Negan’s dark ones, and the younger’s shoulders tensed. Negan immediately began to backtrack, believing that he had finally stepped too far. Carl gripped Negan’s arms, silently telling him that everything was fine. Carl slowly unwrapped the bandage, eye staring at the floor. Carl was convinced that Negan would run away, or scream at least.  
The biker cupped Carl’s chin, making the younger glance up at him. Negan wasn’t running, or screaming, and Carl was beyond shocked. Negan slowly brushed Carl’s bangs to the side, catching a full view of the nasty gore that was where Carl’s right eye used to be. Carl searched Negan's face for any sign of disgust or regret, but the only emotion showing was grief. Negan’s thumb traced the outline of the scarred tissue, pausing when Carl winced.  
“Holy fuckin’ shit.” The biker breathed out. “You look fuckin’ badass, baby.” Carl scoffed, reaching up to push Negan’s hand away.  
“Badass and baby don’t belong in the same sentence.” Negan rolled his eyes and pushed Carl back down on the bed, ignoring the protesting sound that comes out of the teenager’s mouth. Negan unbuckled and pulled his belt loose.  
“Don’t make me use this on you, baby.” Carl’s face reddened, and Negan made a mental note to bring that up later. The biker tossed the belt away, stepping forward and sliding his hands under Carl’s shirt. Carl got the hint and pulled it off, watching Negan’s eyes roam over his pale skin. Negan’s strong hands exceeded anything Carl’s imagination could have created. Carl practically purred as Negan’s hands explored, and the younger couldn’t help but moan when the biker’s hands dipped under his waistband. Negan undid the button, stopping and locking eyes with Carl, before leaning forward and slowly sliding the zipper down with his teeth. Carl threw his head back and moaned, hands clutching the sheets under him.  
Negan smirked at the male spread out under him, almost like a meal waiting to be devoured. Carl lifted his hips, and Negan tugged down his jeans and boxers.  
Carl rolled his eye and spread his legs, smirking when Negan’s eyes were drawn to the action. The biker slid his hands up Carl’s legs, delighted when Carl squirmed. Negan’s hands came to rest on Carl’s hips, smirking when the teenager glared down at him. Negan relented and grasped Carl’s hard dick in his hand, loving the moan it pulled out of the younger male. Carl rolled his hips into Negan’s hand, matching the pace of Negan’s teasing strokes.  
“Negan, if you don’t put your dick in me right now, I’m going to kill you.” Carl spat out with false anger. Negan chuckled, and stood up, shaking his head.  
“Uh-uh baby, I believe I was promised something first.” Carl’s face smoothed over as he realized what Negan was talking about. Carl smirked and pushed himself up, crawling to the edge of the bed. The teenager reached out and pulled the older male’s mouth to his. They kissed harshly, teeth knocking and lips being bitten. They pulled away when the taste of copper filled their mouths, and Negan’s eyes locked on Carl’s split lip. He slowly reached out and smeared the blood that was pooled there over Carl’s chin. The younger male’s tongue swiped over Negan’s thumb, his face scrunched slightly at the harsh taste.  
Carl’s hands sweep over Negan’s chest, pausing over the tattoos. The teenager’s fingers fumbled with the fastening before he succeeded. He pushed the biker’s pants and boxers down, and his eye widened at the size of Negan’s hardening dick. The older male chuckled, fingers in Carl’s hair again. The teenager glanced up at Negan before kneeling on the floor, gripping the older male’s dick and hesitantly stroked it. At Negan’s encouragement, Carl licked a thick stripe from the base to the tip. He slowly kissed the head, making sure that Negan was irritated before he slid the head in his mouth, and swirled his tongue around it. In one swift move, Carl slid half of Negan’s cock in his mouth, as that’s all he could fit without gagging. His hand stroked the remaining inches, pulling moans from the man standing above him.  
“Baby, we both know you look fuckin’ amazing on your knees, but – uh- if you don’t stop, there’s no way I’m gonna fuck you tonight.” Negan managed to pant out, and his hand tightened in Carl’s hair. The teenager pulled off, a string of spit still connected him to Negan’s cock. The biker groaned at the sight, before he urged Carl up and onto the bed. The teenager flipped onto his stomach, and smirked over his shoulder at Negan, who in turn rolled his eyes. The older man ransacked the bedside drawer, finding the bottle of lube he needed. He then kneeled between Carl’s spread legs, and slid his hands over the younger’s ass, savoring how much it made Carl squirm. The biker used his thumbs to pull Carl’s cheeks apart, finding what he was searching for. Negan ran a finger over the pucker that he wanted so desperately. Carl moaned and pushed his ass into Negan’s hands, begging for more. As much as the older male wanted to tease Carl, he gave in and dripped the lube over Carl’s hole.  
Carl whined, urging the biker into slicking up his finger and pushing in. The duo groaned at the sensation, and how tight Carl seemed to be. Negan continued to finger Carl, and occasionally added a finger. The teenager rocked back on Negan’s fingers, matching his pace. When Negan was using three fingers and Carl was begging for more, the older male pulled his fingers out, smearing the remaining lube over his cock. The biker gripped Carl’s hips, gesturing for him to get on his hands and knees. With the new position, Negan let his cock brush over Carl’s hole, squeezing yet another moan out of the teenager. After a dark chuckle from Negan, he slowly pushed his cock into Carl, and the pair groaned as Negan bottomed out.  
“Goddamn, baby.” The older male ignored the scoff from Carl, choosing to lean down and kiss along the younger’s shoulders and back. He waited until the teenager rocked his hips, signaling to Negan that he was ready. The biker quickly picked up a bruising pace, and the slap of skin on skin filled the room. Carl felt like he was simply going to burst into flames, he believed there was no better feeling than what he was feeling at that moment. Negan slowed only to adjust his hips and hit that spot, which he succeeded in shortly. Carl gripped the sheets and arched his back, desperate for more, if that was even possible. Negan slid his hands up the teenager’s body, and he put one hand on Carl’s shoulder, and the other around Carl’s dick.  
The older male stroked the teenager in time with his thrusts, moans spilling out of the pairs’ mouths nonstop. Carl stopped trying to think straight; his orgasm was approaching too quickly for his liking. Negan’s hand that was on the younger’s shoulder moved to his hair, tangling and pulling, and his finger brushed the edge of the scarred eye socket. Carl couldn’t handle the pleasure any longer, and he came over Negan’s fingers and on the sheets beneath him. His orgasm prompted Negan’s, and soon the pair was falling onto the bed, sweating and panting hard. The older male slid his cock out of Carl, both wincing at the overstimulation. Cum seeped out of Carl’s ass, and he groaned quietly. Negan scoffed and moved to get something to clean them up, but Carl snaked his hand out and grabbed Negan’s arm.  
“Stay,” He muttered, eye closed. Negan made to protest, but Carl spoke again. “I like it, anyways.” He said, even quieter. The biker’s eyebrows rose, but he shrugged and laid back down, arm coming up to wrap around his baby. The duo fell asleep, wrapped in their lover’s arms.  
And when they woke in the morning, they committed the sin yet again. And again. 

As they parted ways, each was sure of one thing, and one thing only.

They were going straight to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! There isn't too much of this pairing, so I added my bit! I also might make a chapter two for this fic, what do y'all think?


End file.
